brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Article simplization
14:02, October 9, 2009 (UTC) # Agreed to MoS [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 14:04, October 9, 2009 (UTC) # I think this is part of point #2 in the FA criteria nominations too. I'm ok with it being in the MOS, but I don't think articles without much content should need 5 headings. But I don't mind if it goes in as a reminder or as a part of the MOS 22:45, October 9, 2009 (UTC) # This is generally similar to what I try to do anyway. 05:23, October 14, 2009 (UTC) # Ditto. I try to do it that way. If I don't I try to fix it to the best of my abilities. [[User:Breadvil417|'Breadvil ']][[User talk:Breadvil417|'417']] 19:39, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Neutral # It's ok. I won't edit this way because I have done it one way for too long!-- 12:41, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Oppose # Too hard for older sets. If this is added to the MOS it would be too hard for me.-- 19:32, October 18, 2009 (UTC) * I comepletely understand what you are saying, and this is not NECESSARY. It's just a good way to organize large or complicated articles such as that example. -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']] 19:36, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Comments I know this sounds like part of the MoS, but it is basically just a reminder of structure. -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']] 14:30, October 9, 2009 (UTC) And to LegOtaku, what I want is basically to follow much like the style of what you do, but the "Notes" section in almost all articles (To add a little trivia interest to the readers). As long as we can get a style like that, we should do well. -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']] 14:34, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :To Nighthawk Leader, I understand what your saying, but when I say this, I mean this should be the style of larger articles, or, if we can't use "Details", we just use the LEGO.com descriptions. But I don't really know how to add this in to the MoS. sorry. -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']] 12:03, October 10, 2009 (UTC) I thought it over. While this might be beneficial for some (or even most) set articles, there are also instances where it makes more sense to deviate from that concept. Some annotations are so important that they should better appear in the introduction, and sometimes it's complicated to clearly draw a line between "description" and "trivia". So this should be rather a suggestion and not a stringent policy. -- 15:54, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :The whole reason I created this forum was just to show people how we can change articles so that they may attract the reader. It does not need to be a policy, just a way we may edit (like a reminder). -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']] 17:46, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Btw, if you want, you can add this to Brickipedia:How to improve articles. -- 19:16, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Thank you VERY much! I will! -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']] 19:18, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::: I think that was the best option- is it ok to close this forum now? 05:42, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't mind closing it myself, since it is in Brickipedia:How to improve articles now. Thanks to all who agree or were nuetral. Glad to know we all want the same thing in our articles: Structure. -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']] 12:07, October 13, 2009 (UTC) }} Category:Forum archive